Neo's story
by Neo Calous
Summary: Neo is new to the hero academia, his main mission is revenge, along the way he will dish out justice and come to terms with a nightmarish truth about his quirk
1. Chapter 1

"So this the hero academy "Neo said

"Halt who are you "a guard asked

"oh sorry I'm a late applicant I applied to the school in America but they transferred me here to someone named" Neo looked at the paper and couldn't make out the name so he showed it to the guard

" oh Mr. Aizawa's class huh okay follow me " Neo is a boy, he has black hair and is kind of tan, he has black eyes, he has fit build not too much muscle, his quirk is flames, he can eat anything flame related and uses fire to punch and kick and can even breathe fire, the drawback is a very hungry stomach, oh and he is 5'9", and his hero suit is dark blue jeans, and a black vest that's long sleeved it's heavy as it weighs 30 pounds the vest is open that shows Neo's well-built body and to ensure that his stomach doesn't overheat due to his power.

"Here we are kid you're just in time for the next class" the guard said opening the door

"So class... ahh yes Neo am I right "Mr. asked looking at the new student

"Yes "Neo stepped in and immediately looked around when he saw

"No way Izuku " he said

"NnnnNeo" Izuku ran and hugged him

"Bro what are you doing here "Neo asked as he hugged his cousin back

"I got a quirk "he said in a pleading tone no one noticed

"Oh yeah sorry... I came straight from the airport so "Neo said thumping

"Well Mr. Neo what would you like as a Hero name "Mr. asked in a bored tone

"Is Dragon okay"

"why Dragon" a girl asked

"Because my quirk is related to a dragon" Neo answered

"And you must be Ochako right Izuku told me about you as well as everyone in class... Oh yeah Bakugo stay away from me or I'll burn you to a crisp "Neo said in a deadly tone that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Well class that's it go have lunch "Neo walked out when he was stopped

"Hey you don't know me"

"Oh but I do... you're an arrogant, self centered idiot, you have think just because you can blow stuff up that your strong... you hate when people challenge you and you try to stare them down, well tough luck buddy cause it isn't going to work on me " Neo said and before could walk away he felt someone charge him

'Idiot' Neo said he sidestepped and punched Bakugo in the face and he went flying.

"Neo that's enough" He turned and saw Iida walk up

"Hey he started it so I finished it "Neo said and went to the Cafe

'I will get you ' Bakugo thought in anger

* * *

In the cafe

'Damn this food looks good... now if only there was a place to sit' Neo thought

"Neo " He looked and saw Ururaka calling him over

"Hey guys " he took a seat when a girl with black long hair walked past and blushed he stared at her and asked

"Who is that beautiful girl" Neo asked

"Do you like her well?" Deku asked

"Yeah I mean who is she?" Neo asked

"Her name is Momo Yaoyorozu "Deku Said

"Well she is certainly beautiful excuse me "he walked up to her and asked

" hey I saw you looking at me and I was wondering instead of doing a normal date what do you say to a spar I heard your supposed to be really strong so what do you say " Neo asked while blushing

"sure Dragon when" Momo asked while also blushing

"today since it's Friday I'm guessing we have group spars so me and you on a team or me against you either way at the end of today we're going on a date " Neo said in confidence

"I like that attitude and you're on if we're on the same team whoever gets more drops wins and picks the place" Momo said happily

"You got it" Neo said and walked back to his table

"So what happened "Iida Asked?

"I have a date "Neo said happily then he saw Ururaka looking at Izuku

'Idiot'

"Hey Izuku walk with me " they walked and then

"ask Ururaka out" Neo said

"Why " Izuku asked blushing

"cause she likes you a lot and is worried every time you break, so tomorrow I'll train you to control your power, but tonight you're going on a date with her "

"But-"

"She'll say yes, so go ask her out before someone else does "Neo told Deku

"Okay fine" Izuku walked up to Ururaka

"Hey Ururaka if you want and if you're not busy I was wondering would you like to go out tonight "he asked blushing

'Finally ' she thought happily

"Of course and you sure took your time "and like that lunch passed.

* * *

Neo pov

I like this school a lot now it's time to win the duel

" okay ladies and gentleman today we will have combat training, you won't be fighting each other rather you will be fighting life sized versions of the villains and they all have the same power, young Neo since your new and don't have a team you will be working alone is that all right " All might asked me

"Yep... I'm better solo "I answered

"All right then begin "I turned to Momo and said

"looks like we have our first shot now good luck " I said and walked away not before giving her a peck on her check to get her to blush

Man she's hot

"All right everyone suit up"

 **Input the hero soundtrack here**

I guess I should say walking out in my hero outfit, I felt pretty badass

"Damn you bunch newbies look good now get to the training field "we all went

"Okay so as a team pick how many fighters you want"

Team A - 30

Team B- 25

Team C- 40

Team D - 80

Team E - 30

Team F - 45

Team G- 50

Team H - 64

Team J- 37

Team I - 48

"Alright Neo how many"

"Well since this isn't new to me and my best was 50 in a simulator ... mmm I think I'll do 100" everyone had bug eyes at that

"All right begin" everyone got started to fight and they were pretty good

"Hey your fight is with us "a guy who looked so weird said

" okay " I activated my quirk and got down to it, I blasted around 20 of them with one punch and then deactivated my quirk cause I didn't want to overexert it so I just started to do martial arts and fought. When I finished I heard all might say and ask.

"Good job Neo what is your quirk"

"It's called Flames sir I have the ability to use fire in any form I want... drawback is a stomach pain" I kept fighting after spoke

"And done "I shouted I saw Bakugo having problems

"Um sir if h can't do this much with help, how will he get stronger "I asked as I pointed at Bakugo

"Not sure"

After about an hour or so the training was over, we all stood in a circle waiting to see how we will be graded.

" First off, I want to say that today many of you showed great deal of control which is good, but in reality don't cause when you show control people might take advantage so I advise everyone to buddy up and train, as well as look out for your weakness and have your partner help make that a strength, that's it you all did very well now go on back to class… not you Neo I want to have a word with you " Everyone headed back to class and Deku looked back at me.

"I didn't want to say this in front of class but... you lied about your quirk didn't you "All might asked

" yeah I did, because now you know what it's really called and who gave it to me, the same way you gave one for all to Deku " I said making him looked shocked

"How do you know that "he asked?

"Banisher… name ring a bell, no how about Maria "the Banisher" Calos does that name ring a bell "I asked angrily

"What happened to her "

" after the entrance test, she never came home and I heard that they found her suit all torn and bloody a giant creature attacked her and killed her, they killed my mentor, my mother " I cried

"She never had any kids though "All might said

"I'm not her blood son... you see Deku and I are cousins his mother was my mother's sister, one day when I was 5 or 6 I went home only to find it destroyed and my mother fighting the beast off to protect me, she shouted "Run Neo you don't have any powers so you must run "yeah that's right like Deku I too am quirk less "I said looking down

"Anyways I ran and I heard my mother shout and die. I ran into an alley and started to cry, when the thing that killed my mother showed up and tried to kill me… I would have died that day if she hadn't shown up… I think I was so tired that I passed out, when I woke up I noticed I was in her house… I told her everything and she ended up adopting me but kept me a secret so that no one used me against her… I started to train with her and gained my powers, the quirk Banishing flames. Flames so strong that is said to have dragon like qualities… I know she isn't dead and I swear I will find her and if she is dead I will kill whoever took my mentor away "I said and walked back to class.

Normal pov

"You heard all that Maria "all might asked into a radio

"I did "she cried and sniffled

"Why did you disappear on him "

"So that he could grow and become strong and in time I will come back to watch him rid this world of evil and I will continue to be proud of him from a distance till then "she cried and cut the connection.

meanwhile with Neo

' just you wait, Maria i will avenge you'


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys i just wanted to say that i wont be able to write because of college and stuff, i really need to focus on that so that i can graduate, those of you who are in college and uni know exactly what i'm talking about

2) i'm rewriting fire and lightning so i'll be deleting it now, and getting rid of fairy tail's fire

see ya


End file.
